VPN's (virtual private networks) are often used within organizations as an efficient manner for members of the organization to log into an intranet or other local/organizational network from, e.g., a desktop or laptop and over a wireless or wired connection. This permits quick and easy access, while on-site or otherwise at a system with a permanent or ongoing connection into the VPN, to databases or other features that are specific or relevant to the organization in question.
Typically, there is a credentialing process for identifying the user. In this capacity, the user will interact with a VPN “gateway” computer. Once credentials are established, a key that is likely not known to the user will be exchanged with the gateway, and this will permit the user's continued access for a current session; any information exchange with the gateway will be encrypted by way of the key (and decrypted at the gateway).
It is known to be able to log into a VPN from a remote location. However, hindrances and disadvantages continue to arise in the event that a user wishes to stay connected to the VPN for a longer period of time, or at least have access to VPN-derived data, despite any potential “breaks” that are met. This stems from the fact that VPN connections are typically broken up when a computer goes into any mode (such as suspend or hibernation, commonly referred to as S3 and S4, respectively) other than a fully powered on mode (commonly S0).
Accordingly, if a user so much as closes a laptop lid in order (for instance) to proceed through security at an airport or simply transport the laptop easily between two points, an entire VPN connection process will need to be undertaken anew, even if the suspend or hibernation is only for a few minutes. Considering the length of time that a VPN connection process usually entails, this tends to highly discourage users from reconnecting with a VPN in order to access its data once the opportunity arises to power on the computer again.
Accordingly, a compelling need has been recognized in connection with overcoming disadvantages such as those mentioned above.